1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an improvement in a level winder for guiding a fishing line in a fishing reel, especially, a double bearing type fishing reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As seen in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 9810/1987, a fishing line guide member in a conventional level winder of this kind is inserted around a guide cylinder, which is provided around a traverse cam shaft operatively connected to a handle shaft, from one end portion thereof and set firmly thereon, and one side portion of this fishing line guide member is supported on a support rod extending between the side plates of a reel.
However, during the manufacturing of such a conventional level winder, or, during the disassembling of such a level winder for repairing it for the maintenance thereof, it is necessary that the fishing line guide member be inserted around or withdrawn from a guide cylinder from one end thereof with the side plates of a reel removed, so as to set the fishing line guide member on the guide cylinder firmly or remove the fishing line guide member therefrom. Therefore, the operations for assembling and disassembling the level winder become very troublesome. Moreover, it is also necessary that one side portion of the fishing line guide member be guided by and supported on a support rod provided on the side plates of the reel, so as to prevent the fishing line guide member from being turned, so that the construction of the level winder becomes complicated.